Lessons in Love
by soulgusttheguardian
Summary: Makoto and Rin are both the leads of their own high school bands; both of which dream to be the school's "well known". They compete for everything, and it has been that way since elementary school; so Makoto really shouldn't be surprised that it is such for this, too. {Semi AU. Mako/Haru/Rin. Prologue is short I'm sorry xL}
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Makoto and Rin are both the leads of their own high school bands; both of which dream to be the school's "well known". They compete for everything, and it has been that way since elementary school; so Makoto really shouldn't be surprised that it is such for this, too.

Notes (found on google. If incorrect please let me know. I'm putting it here so I don't get confused later xD): School year begins in April

1st semester 4/7 to 7/20

Summer Vacation 7/21 to 8/31

2nd semester 9/1 to 12/25

Winter Vacation 12/26 to 1/7

3rd semesgter 1/8 to 3/25

Spring Vaction 3/26 to 4/6

classes: from 8:30a.m. to 3:00 p.m. Monday to Friday.

one class : 50 minutes

Other notes: I wrote this in like two minutes to get my idea written down…so yeah.

Rating: eventual M. Violence/language/sexual themes and sex. Special warnings at beginning of each chapter.

Pairing: Mako/Haru, Rin/Haru, eventual Marinka.

In April it was usually nice weather. But it seemed that every year on the first day it was unusually sunny.

That was Rin's luck at work.

He had an uncanny ability to get things just the way he wanted, when he wanted.

Well… Maybe that wasn't completely true.

In elementary school, Makoto had been able to run more laps around the building.

In middle school, he had received more awards at their graduation.

He also worked more volunteer stuff, took care of the stray cats, and had two younger siblings who adored him.

Rin on the other hand; preferred to brood over a new song, or disappear for days at a time without contact with his sister. If that wasn't a sign of how little their relationship was, he was sure the constant arguing would have been.

Rin had more dates, better looks, and a cruel personality that made him the desire of every "bad kid" that wanted some pretty boy walking with them. He was a trophy.

And sometimes he was okay with that.

Even when the brunette had gone and also started his own band, he ignored it. Makoto had copied him enough for him to be aware it wouldn't last long.

But the quick popularity he and those other two idiots had gained was unexpected.

Nevertheless, he had made vows upon vows to become better than Makoto this year.

And he wasn't going to let anything stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Makoto! Makoto!"

"Shut up, Nagisa."

"No!" The blonde boy shot back. "Makoto!"

The brunette sighed and turned around to see Rei and Nagisa-the blonde bouncing on his toes excitedly and the taller boy with his arms folded and glaring. "What is it?"

"New kid!" Nagisa squealed. "There's a new kid!"

Makoto raised an eyebrow curiously. "They accepted someone?"

"I know. Absurd." Rei snorted. "They make a huge deal about how prestigious they are, not letting people in after starting day and especially not after they are done with their first year of high school-"

"Upperclassman?" Makoto asked. His eyes were pretty wide, surprised. Nagisa nodded.

"Second year."

"Like you." The blue haired boy finished.

Makoto nodded absentmindedly. "They must be a pretty special case for the school to take in..."

"Wonder if they are getting something out of it." Rei murmured.

"Could be." Nagisa agreed with a step closer to the brunette. "But whatever! My point-" he waved his arms dramatically and got in Makoto's face. "-We have to make friends before some jerky people do!"

"And how do you propose we find this new kid to do such?" Rei snickered and pushed at his glasses; enjoying that he found a loophole in Nagisa's plan.

Nagisa pouted and turned to the other boy. "Don't kill my mood, bro."

"Bro..?"

"You'll help right?" He asked, facing back to Makoto with wide eyes. "Pleeeeeease."

Makoto raised his eyes to the ceiling and grinned as he shifted his weight. "I guess so."

Nagisa cheered, bounding down the hall to his first class. Makoto sighed. "He's going to be the death of me."

((I know it was short but I had no further inspiration at the mo


End file.
